


the worst kind of punishment

by Radio Rascal (Vagrants)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, ビーストウォーズII 超生命体トランスフォーマー Beast Wars II: Chō Seimeitai Transformer
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Post Episode 22, typical brother behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrants/pseuds/Radio%20Rascal
Summary: An embarrassing mathematical mistake led to Megastorm being laid up in the repair bay. Galvatron comes to visit, and Megastorm knows he's in for it now...





	the worst kind of punishment

**Author's Note:**

> why are there no fics for BWII here! this show deserves more attention!

Megastorm laid on a repair bed, resting after his awful day trying to destroy the Cybertrons and Seacons. Nothing critical had been damaged, but his repairs were extensive and he’d be staying overnight. His shame and anger were worse than the physical pain.

_ Damn it! _ he thought.  _ If I weren’t so terrible at math, I would have never fallen for that Seacon’s trick and none of this would have happened… _

The door to the repair bay slid open. Megastorm couldn’t see the door around the privacy panel set up at his side, but he assumed it was Starscream—then revised that theory when he realized they had a very heavy gait. His optics widened and his spark beat fast.

Galvatron appeared around the corner and stood at Megastorm’s bedside.

“Hehe, hey big brother,” Megastorm said, quivering. He hadn’t seen Galvatron since returning to the base, and knew he was in for it now. “You know, it wasn’t my fault! Not really! Dirge and Thrust…”

“Megastorm.”

At the sound of that stern tone, Megastorm fell silent.  _ Those bombs might as well have destroyed me, _ he thought.

“Ehh…” Galvatron tilted his head. “What happened today was an embarrassment.”

“Big brother! I can do better! I swear…” Megastorm worried his hands together. “I’ve just been repaired, but I will go out and destroy the Seacons and the Cybertrons on my own!”

“Don’t be foolish. That’s not what I’m talking about, anyway.”

“...Huh?”

Galvatron glanced down as if shy. Seeing such an expression from him was rare. At the same moment, he lifted something he’d been holding in his hands, which Megastorm didn’t notice due to his anxiety. It looked like a textbook. “Starscream showed up both of us with his math skills.”

“Oh...uh...he did. I had no idea that guy could do math.”

“It seems you stopped your studies too early, and I could do with a refresher.” Galvatron sat down on the edge of the bed. “This is a math textbook, and we can learn together.”

“Wh-what?”

“The Emperor of Destruction should be able to do his own math, and you are my younger brother, so of course the same goes for you.”

Megastorm had never resented their relation more.

“What if Starscream hadn’t been there? We would’ve been duped.”

“I-I’ve just recovered, big brother! My processor isn’t in the best state right now. I can’t even move my legs properly, see?”

“I know.” Galvatron chuckled. “You can’t run away.”

“Big brother!” Megastorm squawked. “That’s cruel!”

Galvatron laughed harder. He opened the book to a random page in the middle and leaned close. “Can you do division with fractions?”

“Can I do what to what?”

“Ah, this is more severe than I thought…” He flipped towards the start of the book. “We’ll have to start with basic arithmetic…”

“No! Anything but this! Big brother, any other punishment will do! Just not this!”

“If it is a punishment, it’s for me too…now, let’s start this practice test.”

“ _ No!! _ ” He’d take another bomb over this. Nothing could be done when Galvatron wanted something, though, so like it or not, Megastorm was learning math.


End file.
